Fear of the Lord
The Fear of the Lord is the name of a local religious sect led by both the town mayor and spiritual leader of Backwater called The Minister. It is one of antagonistic force in the creepy and gory 2011 short film Backwater Gospel. Everyone in the town except the Tramp are followed this sect because of their fear of death and damnation as well as their lack of faith in their life, allowed The Minister to convert them to the set's denominations under the promise of improvement in their lives and salvation. Because of their lack of positive outlook on their lives, it not only allowed them to easily manipulated by the Minister which ironically led to their grisly downfall. Beliefs Fear of the Lord seemed to based on Catholic leanings, as the devoteees of the sect gathered in the church at the hill near the town and the Minister would held a white cross on his hand during the preaching sessions. Not much of the sect's belief is explored, but is apparent that the cult was meant to have its followers to strictly followed God (referred as The Lord) or else to face damnation. The Minister's ways to taught the followers of the sect involves both persuasion and Fire and Brimstone Preaching tactics in the sect's daily sermons. History The sect was founded and led by The Minister at some point prior to the events of the film. He has converted the whole town’s population to join the sect to improve their miserable life except the Tramp, the happy-go lucky but actually wise crippled man whom have more positive outlook in his life that the rest of the town in spite of his lack of faith. How he easily mislead everyone except Tramp to join the sect was due to both their fear of death and damnation as well as fear that Minister won’t aid them for salvation by God, in which they followed the Minister blindly without thinking about themselves. Because of it, they led their lives in fear, resulting the atmosphere of the town become gloomy and have no sign of happiness except from Tramp. The sect members' true colors as paranoid citizens whom feared death began to unveil itself when The Undertaker comes to the town. The Tramp, whom had positive outlook of life on spite of not share the same faith with the rest of the town's inhabitants, interrupted the sect's daily sermons by warned the church. To his amusement and prediction, the whole sect except The Minister become panic and flee to their homes. Gallery The Fear of the Lord Sect.jpg The Fear of the Lord Church.jpg|The main church of the Fear of the Lord cult. Fear of the Lord Church.jpg Minister provoked Fear of the Lord members TBL.JPG Fear of the Lord when active.JPG|The Fear of the Lord cult. FEAR OF THE LORD preaching session BG.JPG FEAR OF THE LORD go for church BG.JPG Fear of the Lord members attacks TBL.JPG|Fear of the Lord hurl stones on Tramp Bloody breakdown Fear Lord Backwater Gospel.gif|The beginning of Fear of the Lord's grisly end Undertaker..jpg|Fear of the Lord's death. Ironically, their scapegoat Tramp seems to be only one whom soul is saved as their blood not soaked his body. Category:Cults Category:Fanatics Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Deceased Category:Organizations Category:Internet Villains Category:Dark Priests Category:Lawful Evil